


Dance of Dreams

by A_WhitneyWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, possible series I don't even know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_WhitneyWhite/pseuds/A_WhitneyWhite
Summary: Prince Yuuri Katsuki has returned home after many years away training, for what no one is really sure. As the festival for his return draws nearer more and more things just keep happening, including running into a blue eyed stranger to many times to be coincidence.





	1. Counting Down

Everything happened in so fast. The panic and rush made it feel like a life time. It was normally a quiet kingdom or quiet people. The king and queen ruled peacefully for many years with their two children. It was their younger child, the prince, who was meant to take over the throne one day, but he had shown no interest in power and feared the weight of the crown. While the king and queen had never understood they excepted this and allowed the prince to go off and train in his passions though they took him very far from home for many years. When he did finally come home it was due to the death of his dog. The small brown poodle had been his childhood companion. Even if it was for such a reason the kingdom wanted to celebrate their prince's return. So it was to be held a festival, and the Prince was expected to give a small speech to thank everyone.   
=Early Morning-12 hours before party=  
Prince Yuuri Katsuki paced his bed chambers. The small painting of his Vicchan sat on the desk next to a blank parchment and quill. He had been up all night trying to think of the best words to say that would mask how he truly felt about the whole ordeal. Truthfully his heart felt like a heavy stone in his chest and his eyes burned from the tears he still needed to shed though he had already cried a flood. He knew to the people it meant a lot, his return and their hope that he would stay to the the heir, but it wasn't what he wanted. It was selfish of him, he was well aware, pushing the burden onto his sister Mari. She had never complained though, and supported Yuuri's leaving to train. His family didn't even fully understand what it was he was training to do, but just accepted that it made him happy doing it.  
The castle room felt to stuffy, the air to stale. Yuuri quickly turned for the door glancing at himself in the looking glass. His dark hair was fluffed up and messy from the many times he ran his hands though it in frustration, his dark eyes looked weary with the dark circles under them from lack of sleep, his clothing well worn and inexpensive. He would blend in just fine anywhere except in a castle. The thought was a passing muse that he had often shared with his traveling companion Phichit. The Thai boy had stayed in training and Yuuri missed him dearly, the bright smile and cheerful outlook countered Yuuri's own gloomy ways. Without the warmth Phichit seemed to radiate Yuuri felt himself becoming colder just as he was before meeting him.  
As Yuuri descended the stairways hidden behind walls that were meant for staff he kept his gaze down caste. Either no one recognized him, or no one cared to question him. Out the kitchen door and into the garden the prince let his feet lead the way paying no mind to where he went. His mind wandered, taking in people and buildings as he left the safety of the castle's walls and made way into the surrounding town. As a child he had been forbidden to do such a thing with out an escort, but away from this kingdom he was no one. The freedom had given him a power, to wander and run, and a peace to think and let himself go; if only for a little while.  
Taking twist and turns no one's eyes lingered on him for more than a quick once over. A shop keep to keep away thieves, a mother to guard her children, a harlot to asses his purse. None seemed to find him worth the words. He was glad, Yuuri didn't feel up to trying to converse with anyone.   
Even after walking for an hour Yuuri felt just as confused and lost as before, only now he was physically lost onto of the mentally. Looking around he knew none of the buildings and could not even see the castle due to the sloping road and tall structures. His distress over the situation must have shown on his face since a stranger paused to face him. He was taller than Yuuri by a few inches, his skin was pale and his eyes a bright blue that seemed to glow in the light. He wore a hat hiding his hair and clothing tailored to his slim muscular build. With a half smile and sympathetic look he had Yuuri's heartbeat skipping.  
"Hello there, are you alright?" He spoke with an accent, Yuuri knew it but couldn't place it. Either way he found himself confessing his situation to the stranger. "Um, actually I'm pretty turned around. Do you know which direction the castle is in?" The man raised an eyebrow and pointed. "That way I believe, this is one of the only streets that you wouldn't be able to see it." He didn't say it in a harsh way, but Yuuri still found his face heating up in embarrassment. "Right, of course it is." With a quick hand through his hair he forced a smile. "Thank you." Before headed towards a small path between two of the buildings in the direction he was given. As he walked passed the man cleared his throat catching Yuuri's attention again. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked, his head tilted to the side slightly his eyes bright with something Yuuri didn't recognize. Smile turning honest he turned to face the stranger once again. "I sure hope so." He had meant it too.  
Before anything else could be exchanged Yuuri hurried down the path. As he stepped out the other side the castle's top came into view. He shook his head at the silliness of the situation suddenly feeling much better than he had before. The walk back was much faster, and with his now clear mind he felt he could finally find the words that had been slipping through his fingers.  
He came in the side door just like he had left, but when he tried to slip behind the tapestry to the passages he was stopped. "Yuuri!" His father's voice called. Yuuri looked back at the small older man, his face was adorned with laugh lines under his mess of dark grey hair. Smiling he gave a small wave to his father. "Hi, good morning." Toshiya Katsuki did not seem like a king, he was too relaxed and cheerful. "Good morning, people are getting excited for the party. Some of the guest are already here." With a mischievous look in his gaze he added, "I think you might be int rested in meeting them." Not waiting for Yuuri to answer he waved over a few people who had been quietly chatting on the other side of the room. As they all shifted from their group Yuuri tried to find any one that he might recognize. With his poor vision he couldn't make out much until they had all meet in the middle of the room.  
Toshiya introduced them all: Michele and Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Emil Nekola, Guang-Hong Ji, Otabek Altin, and finally... "Phichit!" Yuuri spoke surprised and pleased. His Thai friend grinned leaping at Yuuri and pulling him into a big hug. "Yuuuuuri! You have the worst eyesight eveeeeer!" Phichit laughed drawing out his words. In his excitement Yuuri had twirled Phichit around lifting him off the ground. When he did step back grinning in a way that made his cheeks hurt. The Thai boy reached up messing with Yuuri's hair, his own dark hair had been brushed and cleaned. "You look like crap friend, did you sleep at all?" While he spoke playfully Yuuri saw the concern in his dark eyes that only looked darker being framed by the richer skin tone of his face. Yuuri covered his friend's hands with his own. "Don't worry I'm fine."  
While Phichit didn't seem convinced there were still the group of people watching, most with amused smiles. Suddenly very embarrassed Yuuri felt his face turn bright red, though he still couldn't stop smiling as Phichit relaxed next to him swinging an arm over his shoulder. Remembering his manners he gave a small bow to the group. "H-hello, nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming." They all nodded giving small and polite greetings back. Toshiya took up leading the conversation from there so all Yuuri had to do was smile and nod like everyone else. Phichit stayed leaning close to Yuuri's ear though so that they could exchange whispering comments and questions. After what seemed like much longer than it actually was Yuuri found a good moment to excuse them since they had some catching up to do and he still had to write his speech.  
=10 hours until Party=  
In Yuuri's bed chambers Phichit made himself at home laying out on the couch in the sitting area. Yuuri sat on the arm of the couch looking down at his friend. "So what made you change your mind?" He asked, when Yuuri had left for home Phichit had been torn between going to support Yuuri and staying to continue training with their shared teacher. He had ultimately decided to stay after Yuuri had convinced him that he would be okay and they would exchange letters until Yuuri could come back. Yet here he was, in Yuuri's childhood home, only days after he had arrived.  
Phichit seemed serious as his eyes burned into Yuuri's. "Right after you left I got this bad feeling that I couldn't shake. Even when training the next day I couldn't manage to do anything right. Ciao Ciao and I talked it over and agreed that I should come, if nothing else to cease with these foreboding thoughts." Yuuri raised an eyebrow and tapped Phichit's forehead. "Yeah, I don't by that for a second. What's up?" Pouting Phichit sat up and turned to face Yuuri, "I'm serious!" After a short stare off he caved. "Fine! I was hoping coming would get you to come back sooner. I'm here to help remind you what you still need to do back at the camp." Yuuri sighed but found himself with a small half smile all the same. "I know, and I will be back. It's been a while since I've seen my family is all so it might be a bit longer. I still plan on practicing everyday so I won't fall behind or anything."  
Eyes down caste Phichit mumbled, "You're not still upset about the last competition?" Yuuri leaned forward until his forehead rested against Phichit's. "I'm not, I was before but I've had time to think it over. A loss is a loss, but it also reminded me on how much harder I can work to never be in that position again." Yuuri watched as Phichit's eyes went from shock to understanding and then to relief. "Yuuri!" He crowed pulling the prince into a hug. Yuuri hugged his back as he was pulled on top of his friend and onto the couch. After laughing for a moment They sat up so they could speak comfortably.  
"When we saw you, you were coming back from somewhere right?" The way he raised his eyebrows with that knowing smile Yuuri found himself blushing even though the implications didn't apply to him. "I was just walking around the town!" Defending himself quickly causing his voice to raise a bit in volume only made Phichit's accusation seem more accurate. "Oh my god! Who was it? Where? Did you two do it?" Face bright red Yuuri gave Phichit a small shove. "No! Stop! Nothing like that happened!" That only made Phichit more excited. "So there was someone! Yuuuuuuuri you have to tell me! What happened then?" He was leaning forward with big anticipating eyes. Not able to look directly at him Yuuri directed his gaze to the mantel above the small fireplace. It was littered with things that, as a child, Yuuri had found important enough to display there. "I promise I was just wandering the town to clear my head. After a while I got lost. Some guy just pointed me in the right direction to get back."   
"Some guy? Must have been SOME guy to make you this fidgety." Even though it was just a tease Yuuri groaned leaning back pulling one of the couple of cushions scattered about into his arms. "Yeah he was." It was then Phichit knew his friend needed no more prompting. "He was a bit taller than me, not like ridiculously so, but enough where I had to look up slightly." Thinking back on it now Yuuri allowed himself to fantasize about the man. "Good lord Phichit his eyes were so blue it was unreal. He even asked if he would 'see me around' Phichit." When Yuuri finally sat up he saw the biggest grin on his friend's face. Eyes bright he said something quietly, Yuuri asked what he said leaning in closer trying to hear. "IT'S LIKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! THIS IS SO EXCITING YUURI OH MY GOSH WHAT IF YOU TWO ARE LIKE SOUL MATES DESTINED TO MEET!" Phichit jumped up, his shouting had startled Yuuri making his eyes go wide and his body stiff. Walking around Phichit began ranting about love stories and fate must have brought Yuuri and the stranger together. After a second Yuuri laughed his face and was just really glad he had such a great friend.


	2. Some things are just to perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was becoming to much for Yuuri to handle. This guy knew both of his secrets. "Is that why you stopped this morning?" He found himself asking.

=8 hours left=  
He still had plenty of time. That's what Yuuri told himself as he and Phichit left the castle. Phichit wanted to look around and see the town, so he found himself once again venturing into the confusing labyrinth of streets and buildings. Due to his name possibly giving them away Phichit agreed to call him by the name he used in competition, Yuuki Kato. It wasn't to far off from his real name, but enough of a difference that people wouldn't immediately put two and two together.  
As they went Phichit kept his arm looped with Yuuri's so they wouldn't get separated in the growing crowds of people. It had happened before, with the way Phichit liked to randomly stop to look at booths or monuments Yuuri began to feel like a rag doll being dragged and jerked on. They stopped for a minute at one stand that had quiet a few items out on display giving Yuuri the chance to rub his now sore shoulder. His gaze drifted over the surrounding people rushing about, the mass of voices and movement all blended into one loudness that became unimportant. When the voice came from behind him, smooth, rich, and with a strange accent Yuuri couldn't quiet place, it stood out from all the noise. Yuuri turned quickly to search for the source, only to bump into someone. Hurried he took a step back and started apologizing.  
As he looked up the words died on his lips. Staring down at him were the bright blue eyes from that morning. They looked just as surprised to see him. "Oh are you okay?" The man asked, at Yuuri's nod he smiled. It made Yuuri's breath catch in his throat. With a small chuckle the man kept speaking. "You may not remember me, we meet briefly this morning." Before he could say more Yuuri was nodding. "Yeah, you pointed me in the right direction. Thank you for that." The man seemed relived, had he been worried Yuuri forgot about him?  
"Right, I didn't catch your name back then." He offered a hand to shake. "I'm Viktor." Yuuri took his hand, his cheeks hurt from smiling. "Hi, I'm Yu-" He was cut off as Phichit called, "YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIII!" It knocked Yuuri back into focus, he had been about to say his real name. Any chance of being able to speak normally with anyone would be gone if they knew he was anyone other than just another person. "Yuuki," he finished just as Phichit clapped him on the shoulder. Viktor seemed surprised by the other boy's sudden and loud appearance but smiled and introduced himself to Phichit who politely did so back.  
Another man called out to Viktor, this man also had an odd accent but Yuuri knew it as Swedish. Viktor looked over and waved. At Yuuri he smiled apologetically, "I have to get going. I hope we can meet again when we're less busy." Yuuri nodded, before he could stop himself he mentioned, "I know I'll be hanging around the gardens this afternoon." Viktor grinned and nodded in an excited manner, "Then I'll see you then!" before having to hurry off to his waiting friend.  
Before he could enjoy the fact he just had just gotten the name of this stranger as well as made plans to meet up again Yuuri had to endure Phichit's scolding. "You almost gave yourself away! I saw that look on your face." It's not like he was wrong. After a big huff Phichit looped their arms back together and leaned over to speak into Yuuri's ear. "I'm really excited for you though."

=6 hours left=  
By noon Yuuri and Phichit split up at the garden. Yuuri tried his best to look casual and leaned back against the gate. Running his hands through his hair to try and get it to behave, even just a bit. He didn't have to wait to long. He saw the figure approaching, wearing clothing Yuuri was able to recognize from earlier. He stood up straight smiling. With his bad vision he couldn't really see any details of Viktor's face, but from the way her was walking something seemed off. The way he was holding himself made it seem like he was upset about something. "Viktor?" Yuuri said loud enough for him to hear. He was finally close so Yuuri could make out his facial expressions. He was smiling, but it looked forced.  
"Yuuki!" His voice even sounded off from the other times he had spoken. Tilting his head to the side Yuuri frowned, "Are you okay?" Caught off guard that Yuuri noticed Viktor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine, how about we take a look around." He indicated the garden perking up. "This is my first time here." Viktor added like an apology. Yuuri smiled and they walked together into the hedge walled garden.   
Flowers bloomed in bushes and trees lining the paths. This was a place Yuuri was very familiar with, he casually steered them towards some of his favorite spots. It made him happy watching Viktor enjoy a place that actually meant a lot to him. He didn't dwell to much on the why, over thinking things would spoil the moment. As they went they made light conversation, mostly about the city and garden. They had been at it a while when Victor casually spoke, "Big deal tonight, with your speech and all. You don't seem nervous at all." Yuuri laughed a bit rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, but after being able to relax this morning and hang out with you I'm not yearly as worried about it as I was before."   
It wasn't until after the words were out of his mouth he realized the problem. Eye wide he turned and looked at Viktor. The man had a relaxed smile as if he hadn't just brought the world crashing down around them. "Um-I-" Yuuri struggled but Viktor just laughed. "Don't worry, I only found out after the second time." As if that made anything any better. Knees feeling weak Yuuri sat on the nearest bench. "You never said anything, and have been calling me Yuki." The man nodded from where he stood watching Yuuri. "I didn't want to scare you off. Besides, I'm a fan." He took his hat off, and ran his hair through the silver locks that fell free of it. "I watched you competing in Greece and in Italy. You're really good, it's a shame what happened in Spain, I didn't get to see it but I heard what happened."   
This was becoming to much for Yuuri to handle. This guy knew both of his secrets. "Is that why you stopped this morning?" He found himself asking. Viktor shrugged lifting his hands like a scale. "Partly, you still looked really confused and worried. It was just a bonus that you turned out to be my favorite dancers." Yuuri sighed forcing himself to calm down. "Why reveal that you know now?" He sat up looking the man in the eyes determined not to get lost in them. With a sweeping gesture into a turn around Viktor brought the attention to the garden around them. "Because we're finally alone. Couldn't have anyone over hearing us." With a quick glance Yuuri could see they were in fact completely alone. A cold shiver ran down his spine though, like they were being watched.  
"I guess that's a good thing." Yuuri mumbled before returning his focus to Viktor who was simply nodding. "Yep, can't have someone come running if you made to much noise." Yuuri didn't even get the chance to question that phrasing, hands covered his mouth from behind dragging him back into the bushes. The world blurred and there was another person on top of him. He recognized the man Viktor had been with before, but his lower face was covered with a mask. Viktor knelt next to them and took a vial from a person Yuuri could not see. He struggled trying to pull away and biting Chris's hand until he tasted iron. Viktor look apologetic but gave Chris the okay to move his hand away. With out the barrier Yuuri opened his mouth to shout and choked. Viktor had poured the contents of the vial into his mouth as he was inhaling. It was hot and bitter, before he could turn to cough and spit his mouth was covered again. Already he felt his body was becoming less responsive. Vision swimming and head feeling light it became a struggle to stay focused and ended up swallowing whatever the strange potion was.  
Chris moved away from him, Yuuri was insulted that they thought so little of his ability to defend himself; but then giggled. He didn't know what was funny, but it was. Viktor and Chris both sighed in relief before hoisting Yuuri up between them. "Enjoy the ride, Poppy Tears are supposed to be great." Chris chuckled in a dark way. Yuuri was about to have a great response, but he was extremely tired and decided he would much rather take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going much better than I thought it was. Critics are welcomed.


	3. Just don't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I understand, we wer-"  
> "Wrong."  
> Yuuri cut him off and as such wiping the smile from Viktor's face.  
> "You were very wrong."

Waking up wasn't nearly as pleasant. Yuuri groaned feeling his head throb painfully. He was laying on his side in bed, not wanting to open his eyes. Struggling to remember what happened it did accrue to him that this won't his bed. He had to stay at plenty of inns, but he didn't remember what competition was coming up. Yawning he stretched surprised he wasn't sore, he normally was from the amount of work he had to put in before competing. He opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. This was not an inn. The walls where pale and the ornate fireplace was to large to be so. The bed he was laying in was actually really comfortable, the four post went up to a wooden canopy all covered in the detailed chiseling of flowers. The bright sun was filtered through cream curtains and Yuuri sat up, he didn't know where he was. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. Panic quickly built up in his chest and he rolled off the bed hitting the cool wooden floor with bare feet. Stumbling over to one of the window he looked out and almost began crying. There was no sign of the city he had spent his childhood in, the castle where his parents and sister would still be, just the large yard bordered by a high stone wall keeping the forest from creeping ever closer to the house.  
Yuuri went to take a step back but his legs folded beneath him. He was shaking, the edges of his vision getting blurry and dark. It felt like his chest was being crushed and he couldn't breath. He had to calm down, counting he paced his breathing until his chest loosened up and his vision began to clear. Feeling mental y and physically weak he forced himself to stand after a moment holding onto the ledge of the window for support. While the room was empty Yuuri needed to leave, get away and get back home.  
At the door he tested the handle to find it unlocked and slowly eased it open to view the also empty hallway. It was strange. Why go through the trouble of bringing him here and not make sure he didn't escape? He thought back to Viktor and how nonchalant he had been about the ordeal. It made him mad. Not just the casual kidnapping, but after they were having a such a nice time. It was insulting, and embarrassing. Viktor must have thought he was an idiot falling for that smile, as if he was actually enjoying hanging out with Yuuri.  
Walking down the hall he glanced into the open door, it was another bedroom, similar to the one he woke up in. There was no one in there either. Trying not to dwell on it to long Yuuri kept going. Down the curved staircase he entered a nice looking lounge room. The fireplace here was large with brown stones to frame it. The walls were that same cream color, and the rug had a nice floral pattern to it. The couple of chairs in the room looked plush and comfortable with the grand father clock behind them. There was even a vase full of fresh flowers on the mantel. It did not give the impression of a secret hide out or a murder den. With a confused huff he turned around, and there was the entry way. The door was wide open. That was just ridicules, they literally left the front door open. He huffed and turned to the door ready to walk out. Stepping into the sun light he blinked taking in his blurry surroundings. There were flowers, in beds, decorative pots, and clinging to the walls on vines. His first thought was how pretty it was. His second was how weird the situation was.  
Before he could get much further a silver haired head popped up from a bush. Yuuri jumped back and Viktor fall back both surprised. Viktor recovered first, rolling to his feet and dusting off his hands on his leggings. "Sorry sorry sorry!" He said quickly his hands raised and hands open as if to show he had no weapons. Taking one good look at the man Yuuri decided that he must have been doing gardening. His clothing was grass stained and his fingers etched with soil. With a huff Yuuri turned away and stormed off down the path towards where he assumed the gate was. He didn't have to look back to know Viktor was following. He could hear the other man's feet scrambling to get around the bushes and then slapping the path's stones.   
"Yuuri! Wait!" His hand closed around Yuuri's arm as he pulled back trying to get the prince to stop Yuuri twisted. His closed fist hit Viktor's jaw hard. Even being a bit taller than Yuuri it sent him back and his arms came up bracing for another hit. It didn't come. Yuuri was once again making his way to the gate like a thunderous cloud of rage. With a groan Viktor ran past him and blocked the gate. Yuuri glared at him, eyes narrow and angry. Before the prince could say anything Viktor blurted out the first thing he could think of. "If you leave you'll die!" Yuuri crossed his arms, his head tilted to the side slightly. "You'll kill me if I try to leave?" The doubt was clear as well as his disgust. Eyes wide Viktor quickly shook his head. "No no no no no! I adore you, I could never kill you."  
Yuuri made a strange face. "Ew," Slowly the Russian man realized how that must have sounded. He shook his head again quickly denying being perverse. "No your sister hired me to protect you!" it was quiet for a moment "You don't think I actually believe you, right?" The prince raised an eyebrow as he spoke.  
"Probably not, but it would be much more convenient if you did."  
"Well I don't."  
"Shame, but I can play rough."  
"I saw that double meaning, and you can shove it."  
Viktor laughed a small attempt to lighten the mood and hopefully Prince Yuuri's anger. It didn't work and only made Yuuri continue to think of Viktor as a pervert. Bowing his head Viktor motioned towards the house. "I have proof, it's inside." It took a lot of convincing and a promise of staying at least four feet away from each other to get Yuuri back inside and in the dining room where a letter sat neatly at if Yuuri was supposed to notice it when he first came downstairs. Viktor was keeping his word and stayed by the doorway. The dining room was connected to the kitchen, which had it's own door outside. Even that one stood ajar. Yuuri really hoped that Mari was behind this, it would be a relief but also would raise some worries.  
He read it. Twice and then thrice more. The parchment inches from his face in order to make out the blurred markings. Viktor quietly waited, watching with a slightly raised eyebrow. His confusion stemming from the odd way Yuuri held the letter from his sister. He didn't comment though. Finally Yuuri set the boldly written message down on the table and rubbed his eyes, the head ache that came with reading fixing itself right behind them.  
"Okay, I believe you."  
He sighed not looking up at the silver haired man. Viktor let out a relived breath he didn't know he was holding, only to such it back in at the prince's next words.  
"That doesn't mean I'm agreeing with this. There were plenty more ways to go about all of this, drugging and kidnapping were the worst."  
Removing his hand from his face the dark eyes bore into Viktor's with more ferocity than he had experienced with in combat. It sent a shiver down his spine, he bit his bottom lip before trying to play off a smile.  
"I understand, we wer-"  
"Wrong."  
Yuuri cut him off and as such wiping the smile from Viktor's face.  
"You were very wrong."  
The sharpness of his words had Viktor flinching, he hadn't really thought Yuuri seemed much like royalty until that moment. Back straight and hands clasped on the table's surface, and face as cold as ice there was no doubt about it. The scolding lasted not even ten minutes before Yuuri huffed and looked away from the silver haired man, a dismissive gesture that had Viktor hurrying off before the prince could think of anything else to add.  
Convinced he had ruined his chances of ever being able to actually get to know his idol Viktor wandered back outside. The sun was low and the air chilling. He sat in the grass the hydrangea bushes blocked the wind, some of the petals from the flowers stirring and drifting through the air. He didn't know how long he sat there feeling horrible and guilty, it was dark by the time he got up. When he entered the house he was first hit by the smell. It was warm and hearty filling the air and making his stomach snarl. Viktor let the smell pull him through the house to the kitchen. The cooking fire was going, the pot hanging over it was the source of the smell. Yuuri was there, knife in hand chopping the last of the vegetables and sliding them into the stew. He refused to look at Viktor, who he was painfully aware was standing in the doorway.  
Finally, after he could find nothing else to fiddle and act busy with, the prince looked over at Viktor. The Russian was standing there, hands behind his back and head low like a scolded puppy. How was it that a man older and taller than him managed to look so pitiable was beyond him comprehension. He leaned back against the counter crossing his arms and refusing to make eye contact. He refused to feel guilty about snapping the way he had earlier, he hadn't been wrong and he would no apologize.  
"It'll be ready soon enough. Mind setting the table?"  
Taking it as a sign that Yuuri was not going to yell at him again Viktor quickly went about getting bowls and anything they needed. He pulled wine from one of the cupboards but Yuuri shook his head. Understanding he put it back and instead when and got a pitcher of water. By the time he was done and had lite the candles in the dinning room so they could see Yuuri was filling two bowls with the stew and bringing them over.  
The meal was quiet but the intense atmosphere had cleared up. After he had finished a second bowl of the stew Viktor sighed happily and thanked Yuuri for the meal. "That's the best thing I've ever eaten." Yuuri's responding face showed he did not thought Viktor was lying or at least over exaggerating. "Really!" Viktor protested the look with a small pout. Yuuri waved off the debate but Viktor still wanted to talk. He fiddled with his napkin unsure of what to say so Yuuri took pity on the older man. "Your flowers looked really nice, you must work with them a lot." Viktor nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I haven't lived here long but the plants really like the ground here."  
"Why flowers?" Yuuri found himself asking, it really shouldn't matter but he did enjoy the conversation. "Why go to the garden?" Viktor shot back, his smile turned to a playful smirk. Yuuri narrowed his eyes in a half effort glare, but gave in. "I hadn't seen the gardens in a while, they meant a lot to me as a child and it would probably be the last time I got to see them since I'm giving up my rights to the throne and plan to leave. Now you're turn." Viktor was caught off by the answer, enough so his own response was honest and devoid of hie earlier teasing. "There weren't many flowers where I grew up. The cold was to harsh so they couldn't survive. I like the brightness of them as well as the smell." The prince nodded understanding. From there the chatting went on easily similar to the way they spoke back at the garden.   
"I was so nervous when I saw you that first time." Viktor admitted with an sheepish grin. With a playful challenge in his voice Yuuri smirked, "Ah, never meet a prince before?" Viktor shook his head a blush coming to his cheeks. "I actually didn't know you were the prince, but I did recognize you." Yuuri recalled him mentioning something like that before. "You're an ice dancing fan, right? You said you saw a couple of my performance." Viktor nodded, "Yeah, I saw you and really had to stop myself from freaking out. It's not everyday you just so happen to run into you're idol Yuuki Kato. Then we meet again at the market, and spoke. I was so excited, of course Chris had to rain on the parade and told me who you were really." He sighed, a bit over dramatic. Yuuri got quiet working on gaining some courage. "Were you pretending while we were in the garden?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading so many other fanfics I actually forgot to write my own. SO MANY! Still been keeping up with the daily YoI spamming on Tumblr. So feel free to check my page out there and maybe even my g+ page. Not even kidding. I am on g+ pretty consistently. It's kind of sad, but I tend to update what the hell is going on there so if for some reason I disappear off the face of the planet and someone were to try and search for clues as to where I was that would be the place to look.   
> \- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/makkachin-chan  
> \- https://plus.google.com/u/0/112799784115663795343
> 
> Feel free to scream or chat with me at either of these! As always criticism is welcome and wanted!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god help me. I hope I can update pretty often, but that never really works out. So maybe making longer updates to balance the lack-there-of a schedule. I don't even know, just let me know what you think even if you think it's shit. Just let me know so I have some idea of how to fix it.


End file.
